1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a portable power tool of the impulse type and more particularly to an impulse device designed with alternative torque adjustment arrangements with or without an automatic shut-off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of a prior art device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,731 wherein the driven output shaft or impulse member has a cam surface driven by a driver which is axially or radially movable in a driving cage mechanism and where the torque developed by the impulse device cyclically varies between zero and a predetermined adjustable maximum quantity. Other examples of the prior art may be seen in the references cited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,731, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,379.